


Like How I Pictured It

by orphan_account



Series: One-Shot at Love (One Direction BRomance One-shots) [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crushes, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a crush on Niall. Niall has a crush on Harry. With a little help from a picture, a tweet, and some dumb luck they may finally get things sorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like How I Pictured It

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all twitter names are made up. Also, I have nothing against JB or his fans. I used the names I did because there seems to be a twitter war between JB fans and 1D half the time and it fit with my story. No offense meant.
> 
> Also, this used to be on Wattpad but I had to delete my account a while back so I'm posting it here.

**Harry’s POV**

Ugh!  I rubbed my eyes with one hand trying to drive the weariness out of them but my actions were in vain. A fan had thought it would be a good idea to call our hotel rooms all morning long and wake us up.  Now, don’t get me wrong, I love our fans but I wish some of them would be a little more considerate sometimes.

Currently, we were in the van on the way to tonight’s concert venue. All the lads were sleeping against the windows or each other to make up for the sleep they’d missed earlier. I was about to join them, laying my head on Louis’ shoulder when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled my phone out to see that it was a tweet notification from Niall. I turned to see that Niall was awake as well and smiling as he scrolled through the responses to his tweet.

@NiallOfficial: _On our way to tonight’s venue. SO Pumped!!!_

“Hey, Harry,” Niall said laughing. “This chick just told me to get my nasty teeth fixed.”

“Why is that making you laugh?” I asked tiredly. Niall was usually really sensitive to the negative comments that some so-called fans sent him, or yelled at him during concerts. I was glad it wasn’t bothering him but was unsure as to why.

“Stupid cunt doesn’t realize that they’re already fixed,” he laughed again before giving me a wide grin showing off his now-straight teeth.

I grinned back and shook my head.  Personally, Niall’s teeth had never really bothered me. I thought they were cute. Every little thing about him, every fault the fans pointed out or imperfection that they screamed about had always been flawless to me. I even loved the way he swore like a sailor.

“Who is it?” I asked, reaching behind me to take his phone.

@JBisinmybedmhmm

I didn’t bother responding because that was probably what the girl wanted so instead I just blocked her on Niall’s account and then blocked her on mine as well.

“You didn’t have to do that, Harry. She can’t bother me,” Niall said when I handed his phone back and he saw what I had done but I saw the pink flush on his cheeks and knew that he was lying.

“People like that don’t deserve your attention, Niall. You’re perfect. Always have been, always will be,” I said twisting in my seat to reach back and pat his reddening cheek. “We should all pay more attention to the people who love us and steer clear of the ones who obviously don’t.”

I swiftly kissed the tips of my fingers and playfully smacked Niall’s cheek with them before turning back around in my seat.

“Love you, too, Haz.” Niall said behind me and I felt him ruffle my hair. I smiled to myself, feeling warmth spread through me at Niall’s words. I knew he didn’t mean it the way I wanted him to and that was okay. I didn’t need him to know I loved him in order for me to continue on as I was, falling deeper every day. And him _not knowing_ kept things from getting awkward.

“Harry?” Niall called, making me turn to him again. I was blinded by a flash and had to blink a few times to get my sight back.

“What the fuck, Niall?”

“Sorry,” he said smiling sheepishly. “I didn’t know the flash was on.”

He ignored me for a minute as he worked on his phone and I had a sinking suspicion that I knew what he was doing.

“Niall…” I started but was cut off by my phone vibrating in my hand.  It was twitter again. And by that I mean Niall.

@NiallOfficial: _Everyone needs a friend like @Harry_Styles <twitter.pic.12bjn3 fkdkf3jeod>_

I clicked on the picture and was surprised to find that I didn’t look too bad for a candid. I shook my head laughing.

“You could have said that without a picture, you know,” I told Niall.

“I know,” he said shrugging and smiling at me but for some reason his cheeks were flushed again.

I watched him for a minute, seeing him squirm under my gaze.

“Is everything okay?” I asked my Irish friend.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” He asked shrugging again and looking at his phone intently.

“Ok,” I breathed, giving up for the moment. It was hard talking when I had to keep turning in my seat.

I faced front again just as Louis moved to put his head on my shoulder.

“Shut up, Haz. Some of us are trying to sleep,” Louis mumbled as he snuggled into my neck.

I let him as I chuckled quietly, laying my head on top of his and closing my eyes.

 

**Niall’s POV**

I watched as Harry and Louis snuggled in the seat in front of me. I tried not to let it bother me but I could feel the jealousy burn through me. I knew that there wasn’t anything going on between Louis and Harry. Louis was in love with Eleanor. You could see it in his eyes when he talked about her and the way he looked at her when they were together. I knew Louis _wasn’t_ in love with Harry. I wasn’t so sure that Harry wasn’t in love with Louis. And every shared moment between them hurt a little more than the last.

I read some responses to my last post on twitter to get my mind off of the way-too-close-for-my-liking best friends in front of me.

@IWillFeedYouNi: _Personally, I’d like a friend like @NiallOfficial. ;)_

That was nice and made me smile so I checked their profile and saw that she wasn’t afraid of a few good curse words here and there. I laughed to myself and followed the girl. She had put me back in a good mood and she’d never even know it. I decided that following her wasn’t good enough and quickly DMed her.

_So, where is this food you promised?_

I was about to close my twitter when another response caught my eye.

@NarryismyOTP:  _@NiallOfficial @Harry_Styles  friend? Or boyfriend?  I see the look he’s giving you in that pic. Naughty Harry!_

What?!? What look was he giving me?

I closed twitter and pulled up the picture on my phone, staring at it.

I noticed his lips first. They looked so soft, pink, and utterly kissable and they held a small smile that I hadn’t noticed before. It almost looked like I wasn’t meant to see it, like it was a secret smile that Harry hadn’t meant to be captured. Next, I looked to his eyes. The jade-green eyes that I had a tendency to get lost daydreaming about. They were searching for me, having not yet reached their goal when I had snapped the picture. There was something about them though. I looked closer, realizing finally what it was. There was a spark in those green eyes that I recognized. It was the same spark I saw in Louis’ eyes when he looked at Eleanor and Zayn’s eyes when he looked at Perrie.

I shook the thoughts away. Thoughts like that would only get my hopes up and my heart broken.

Still, I liked the idea that Harry could possibly feel that way about me so I stored the picture where I could quickly and easily access it any time I wanted to, anytime I needed to feel like I might be loved.

 

**Harry’s POV**

“Harry, wake up. We’re here,” Liam said shaking me gently.

I opened my eyes and saw the coliseum stretching out before us and I felt the nervous excitement that always got to me before a show.

“Wake up Louis and Niall for me, will you?” Liam asked pushing his way out of the van. A grumpy Zayn pushed past next and I felt sorry for Liam. No one wants to wake up a sleeping Zayn. I could see why he didn’t want to wake the others himself so I didn’t complain and just did as I was asked.

“Lou, we’re here.” I said, shaking the sleeping boy on my shoulder.

“Ugh, no we’re not. Let me sleep,” Lou muttered but I knew he was awake now.

“If you don’t get off of me, I’m gonna lick you, again,” I told him, chuckling when I saw the face he made at the memory of the last time I’d licked him. Well, I **_had_** warned him.

“Fine,” Louis grunted lifting his head from my shoulder and reluctantly shuffling out of the van and following the others towards the coliseum.

I turned around and saw Niall looking all angelic as he slept, still holding his phone in his hand. I scooted myself around so that I was sitting in the seat next to him and was about to shake him awake when his phone started vibrating and almost dropped from his hand but I caught it just in time. The screen lit up as I caught it and I smirked thinking I might do a little spying on Niall’s phone. I unlocked it, preparing to snoop but stopped immediately when I saw his wallpaper. It was me, the picture that he’d taken this morning, not two hours ago.

_Why am I his background?_

I stared, daring to hope.

“Harry?” Niall said sleepily. I felt his body stiffen beside me and turned to look at him.

“What are you doing?” he asked staring at the phone in my hand.

“Niall…” I started but I didn’t know how to ask what I wanted to.

He gently pulled the phone from my hand and shoved it in his pocket without saying anything.

“We should probably catch up to the others,” he said quietly, gesturing toward the venue.

“Yeah,” I said but I just sat there, my thoughts racing.

“Harry?” Niall said, putting a hand on my shoulder to snap me out of my haze. And it worked, just maybe not the way he thought it would.

I felt flames on my skin, through my shirt where his hand was laying and I couldn’t stop myself. I turned to Niall still thinking, still hoping and I reached out for him. I put a hand on his smooth jaw and hesitantly leaned forward until my lips were pressed against his. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, there were no tongues. It was a simple, sweet touch of lips on lips.

And then it was over and I was turning to exit the van. I felt cold once I was outside walking towards the venue but there was a smile on my face that I didn’t think anything in the world could remove.

“What the fuck was that, Styles?” I heard at my ear and turned to see a glaring Niall right next to me.

I opened my mouth to apologize for upsetting him but then, his glare was replaced with a smirk and he was cutting me off.

“You call that a kiss?” He asked grabbing my hand and pulling me to him. “Come ‘ere. Let me show you how it’s done.”

And then, his lips were on mine again and I wondered if maybe I’d died and gone to heaven.


End file.
